


Trials and Testing

by FlashFanaticSnowmon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance, SnowMon, The Flash - Freeform, snowjay, speedforce, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFanaticSnowmon/pseuds/FlashFanaticSnowmon
Summary: Stories based on Caitlin Snow, Hunter Zolomon, Barry Allen, Iris West, Cisco Ramon, Harrison Wells, and Jesse Quick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin doesn't know whether to leave or stay. But she knows how it's like to be lonely.

 NOTE TO END ALL CONFUSION: I know Barry was rescued by Cisco and Iris when he was in the speed force while Hunter was giving Caitlin a choice to stay or leave. In this fanfic, he wasn't rescued yet and the team defeated Tony/Girder without Barry. And Jesse was not put into a coma.

* * *

 

**Caitlin's P.O.V.**

_I never knew Hunter until now. He gave me a choice to stay or to leave. I don't know what to do. Should I stay? Should I leave? I feel the emotions raging inside of me like a volcano about to explode and yet, the only thing real that I feel is the loneliness that he must have felt during his time in the orphanage. Was it that bad that he became this monster? Well, is he even the man I think he is? I don't know what to do. My friends really do care for me but, I still have this feelings for Hunter. I just wonder if his feelings for me are real. I'm hearing the chanting that this is their world. I have to make up my mind._

* * *

Caitlin did. She ran to the office on the left and hid to see what Hunter's reaction would be if she did leave. If it looked like it didn't bother him, she would slowly walk out. There he was in the blink of an eye. He saw she was gone. She came out of the office and peaked over to see what he was doing and to her surprise he was kneeling down with his hands on the floor. His mask was off of his face and a tear slid down his cheek. His back was facing her so she couldn't see really what his face expression was.

"Why did I let her leave..." He said. His voice sound strained like he had ran thousands of miles but she could tell he was, crying? She still had feelings for him but after killing those officers and so many others in his life, she didn't know if she should forgive him or not. But she tried. She never knew that side of him. He was upset because she was the only thing in his life he cared for. Honestly, he felt the anger inside of him wanted to slaughter so many others. His humanity left and she saw it. Before it was too late she walked over and hugged his back. Hunter looked over his shoulder. 

 

**Hunter's P.O.V.**

Caitlin stayed! I have never felt joy like this. What was this feeling? It wasn't a feeling of killing someone you hate but, a feeling that makes me feel warm inside. I haven't felt this since- "I would have left you but, I cant. It would just cause more pain in my life." Caitlin had said. I'm speechless. She stayed. 

* * *

 

Hunter turned around and stood up with her. Caitlin had made the effort to smile. She still felt like she needed to leave him but what if he just needed a little love or is he just lonely? "Hunter," she started "Do you love me or are you just lonely?" She sounded worried that he would answer to her something that would affect her for the rest of her life. "Both." He said quietly "But to me, I love you more than just being lonely." She put her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. The kiss was warm and soft. Hunter grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss.  "Hunter you know, it doesn't have to be like this." She said whispering but he heard. "You can come back to STAR labs and you can start over. It isn't too late." She is trying to let him into her life but, she is still trying to find the trust. "Please. I'm giving you a second chance to start over. You can come live with me. Find a job," "Caitlin," He said cutting her off "I cant. All I know in this life is to kill. After what my fath-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I guess you know what happened to me." She didn't know that his mother's murder would cause him to be like this but, he never had anyone in this life and she understood. Caitlin's father was the only one in her life that cared for her. Her mother was horrible then her father died some time later. She lived through a horrible life but she didn't turn to be someone cruel. She didn't become someone trying to kill others to feel her pain. "I do know what happened to you and that it caused this to happen. You never got the support that Barry did when his mom was murdered. But, that wasn't only part of it, was it?" Hunter was willing to tell her another reason. "Cait," He paused waiting for the reaction of 'don't call me that' but, she didn't say anything. "My relatives didn't want me. No one did. In the orphanage I saw others come and some leave but it was never me. No one wanted me." He looked down at the floor, almost crying. 

"Hunter, I am so sorry this happened to you but it isn't too late now." Caitlin said and Hunter quickly replied with "No. It's too late for me Cait. This is who I am, forever."

Caitlin was worried for him. So she tried something. "Hunter, you're not the only one. I have a friend, her name is Maria. When she was 5, her parents and her two younger siblings died in a fire when she was at school. She was in an orphanage all her life. Even she had relatives who didn't want her. Now, she's doing amazing. She just got married and is happy. I would tell you more but, they're horrible stories."

Hunter looked down at her with saddened eyes. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. "You can end this." She said while caressing his cheek. "What about you're friends, they would never accept me back." Hunter said with a sigh. "I bet they'll learn to forgive you." Caitlin said smiling. Then she slid her hand down onto his chest over where is heart was beating. "Caitlin," Hunter had started "No one has ever been this kind to me. And after the horrible things I did, how do you still love me?" "Because I believe in second chances." She replied. They kissed once more. It was more passionate than the last kiss. 

Hunter then raced out of out of the room and took the meta humans to the prison in S.T.A.R. Labs. Iris, Cisco, and the others didn't even notice it. Hunter came back to where Caitlin was sitting and said "It's done." She smiled and ran up hugging him. 

Even after the events of the swat team dying or the meta human army, she still had faith that he would change. He just needs a little love. Hunter loved her more than anything. He would give up his speed to save her life but, he just didn't want to admit it. He wanted to be feared by others. He wanted to feel powerful. Hunter never had any hope in his life. No one got the support like Barry did, but Caitlin was willing to help him no matter what.

They walked out of the CCPD holding hands. He didn't run them over to S.T.A.R. Labs, he just wanted to enjoy this time he had with her. He never imagined his life would end up like this. Hunter felt wanted for the first time in years. They walked side by side as they entered S.T.A.R. Labs. He gulped and was worried. As they got into the elevator, Caitlin noticed the worried look in Hunter's face. She whispered "It'll be okay." She then held his hand and leaned onto his shoulder.

They walked into the cortex and immediately Iris let out a gasp and Harry cocked that ridiculous gun of his and aimed it right at Zoom's heart while pulling Jesse behind him. Caitlin stepped in front of Hunter saying "Stop. He- he isn't going to hurt anyone. Not anymore." "What?" Cisco said very confused. "It's fine. He agreed to withdraw. He put the metas away in the pipeline." Caitlin replied trying to make Cisco's confusion go away. "So that explains what happened. We went down there and saw them locked up." Harry said still aiming the gun. Iris was still in shock still trying to process the whole thing. "So you're good now?" Cisco said. "Yeah, um-" Hunter started before Caitlin cut in saying "I know it's hard especially B-Barry's death but," Cisco came in saying "Oh that's right! I forgot. Um, Barry isn't dead. He's trapped in the speed force." "He's in the speed force?" Hunter replied.

"Yeah. I vibed him. He isn't dead." 

"Anyways," Caitlin said continuing "Before we get into this thing of saving Barry and all, would you all just learn to forgive him especially you Harry? Listen, I know that he has killed so many people but, he has changed." 

It's hard for all of them especially Jesse since he kidnapped her that one time. It was that one time in College where Harrison was trying to call Jesse after hearing an attack had taken place. He tried calling her but then he saw her phone as the man reared the camera to the object. It started ringing but, no one was there. Harrison had this shocked look on his face when that happened. Anger and sadness flowed through his veins. He dropped his phone.

"We can learn to forgive him, yes." Cisco replied to her comment "But, first let's bring Barry back!"

"Yeah," Caitlin said "Let's do that first."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin is having a tough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. And season 3 is AWESOME!

I trust that everything happens for a reason, even when we’re not wise enough to see it."

-Oprah

 

* * *

 

_Did I make the right decision? Should I trust him? Can I? God only knows what is truly in his heart. Without darkness there cannot be light and even when there is light, there is still a shadow. I love him and hate him. I love him because I know he cares for me and I do care for him. Honestly. I hate him because he murdered probably more than 50 people because of his powers and some before he had gotten them. He threatened me and my friends. I know hate is a strong and powerful word that can hurt even the strongest of hearts but, I don't really know if I do hate him at all. I do feel so sorry for him. Watching your parent die in front of you... I know that feeling. Watching my dad slowly die was the worst for me. But his story was much different. His dad killed his mom. He didn't have anyone else. Hunter told me, when I was held captive, that I was like Killer Frost. Am I? Is he right? Could I have darkness inside of me that I did not know about? Does he really care for me like he says he does? My stomach twists and turns just at the thought._

"We're ready." Cisco said. "Let's get Barry out of the speed force."

Iris walked over to Cisco with a caring look in her eyes. She also carried fear for what if she cant get Barry out. What if she fails. Iris held Cisco's hand and went into the speed force. She sees Barry. "Come home to me" Iris says. He turns around and reaches for her hand. They both hold hands for a brief moment and then she pulls him out.

"Barry!" Caitlin cries and runs over to hug him. "Caitlin?" Barry starts. "How- how did you esc- wait, what's he doing here?!" And then he backs off almost ready to attack. Cisco explains what happened. It's hard to believe considering what Hunter did in the past. Barry will learn to forgive him.

_Jay. That name. I used to love it. He was sweet, kind, and gentle. He always cared for me. But Jay never existed. Jay Garrick and Hunter Zolomon, two people at once. Even though one is truly real and one is absolutely fake. I- I want to care for him. I want to love him and spend my time with him. I just don't know if I should or if I can. Can I? Should I? I want to but- oh what's wrong with me! I should be able to love him. He has those feelings for me and I have the same for him. I guess I'll figure it out sooner or later._

Caitlin and Hunter walked to her car on drove to her apartment. On the way they talked. "Cait, I am so sorry for what I put you through." Hunter said quitley. Caitlin didn't know how to respond. "I- I don't know what to say..." Caitlin said as she pulled into the parking garage. She parked and then Hunter reached over to kiss her. She blushed a little and he noticed it. Hunter and Caitlin got out of the car and he held her hand on the way to her apartment. As they arrived Hunter asked "If I'm going to start over, wouldn't it be hard because of my doppelganger? If anyone ever catches me and him at the same time, then that would be some explaining to do." Caitlin paused for a second. She stared into his eyes and said "I forgot to tell you. Um, a week after you-" She took a deep breath and continued "killed your time remnant" she said whispering so no one would hear her "Your doppelganger died. We are the only ones who know. A meta killed him and he- he disappeared in a black hole. It happened in Star Labs." Hunter paused and looked at her with shock. "He died... I know it sounds bad but I guess benefits come along the way. Now I can live here." He said. Hunter smiled but there was still sadness in his heart. He didn't wish for his doppelganger to die. But there was nothing he could do. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

 

Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.

-Mother Teresa

_Dad? Dad! No. Don't leave me! Please no- no dad! You cant leave me... Please... Why did you go... Dad..._

Caitlin was dreaming. It was about her past. Her childhood. She rarely had these dreams. Something could have triggered them. Caitlin woke up breathing heavily. Hunter woke up to. "Cait, Cait, it's only a dream. It's okay. I'm here with you." And then they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin discovers her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN SEASON 3! Unless you like spoilers.

> _"So when you're cold_  
>  From the inside out  
>  And don't know what to do,  
>  Remember love and friendship,  
>  And warmth will come to you. _"_

_-Stephen Cosgrove_

* * *

 

 

_I've seen the darkness inside of you-_

"No..." Caitlin quietly said in her sleep.

_Just like it was inside Killer Frost..._

She woke up by her alarm clock. It read 10:00 AM. It's Thursday and Christina gave her a day off from work. Caitlin took pride of working at Mercury Labs and secretly working with Barry and the others at S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin felt a rush of cold running through her spine and then she sneezed.  _Maybe I'm sick..._ she thought. But it was worse. She felt like all of her was frozen, she felt gelid. Caitlin went to her fridge and heated up tomato soup for herself.  _Wheres Hunter?_ She thought just now noticing he was gone. And then and there, she found a note saying:

_Cait,_

_I have gone to STAR labs to help Cisco with a project. I'll be back soon._

_Love you._

_~Hunter_

_So he went to STAR labs. I guess I'm on my own for now..._ But then something strange happened. She looked down and her hand was shedding frost. Caitlin was in shock and her first reaction was to call Hunter. But once she picked up her phone she decided it was best to leave it until he came back. Besides, he might tell Cisco and Cisco is afraid she would become Killer Frost, even when I told him I wouldn't. 

"What's happening to me... Why do I have these powers? How did I even get them?" Caitlin asked herself. She was worried. What would Hunter say or do? 

Just a few hours later, Caitlin broke down crying. She doesn't know what she should do. She ate her soup, it made her feel warm, just not enough. A few moments later, Hunter walked in and saw her in a corner, sobbing.

"Cait!" He said while walking to her. He kneeled down and asked "What's the matter?" in a deep soothing voice that stopped her from crying for a second. She looked up and didn't reply, instead she showed him her frost covered hands. He gasped and took her hands into his own. She was cold and pale. He raced her to the bedroom and laid her down. "Oh Cait, I am so sorry." And then he kissed her. Hunter broke the kiss and Caitlin nuzzled his cheek.   


_Oh Caitlin, what happened to you. Why are you so frigid? What happened when I left?_

"Hunter," Caitlin started. "Please- please don't tell anyone about this until I feel comfortable." It wasn't a command, it was more like a plead.   
  
"Of-" Hunter was saying until he saw a snow-white strip of hair and then he continued. "Of course, darling." Her lips turned purplish blue. Her eyes haven't changed yet. But her hair had only a strip of white. 

* * *

 

"Her transformation is nearly complete." Alchemy said in that deep dark voice of his. "She will join us when she realizes her true destiny."


	4. Chapter 4

_"In family life, love is the oil that eases friction, the cement that binds closer together, and the music that brings harmony."_

_ -Friedrich Nietzche _

* * *

_I'm cold, tired, scared and I just don't know what's going to happen to me. What if I become like my doppelganger. My cold, dark, evil parallel. I don't want to use my powers. I truly don't. But I cant help it. It gives me purpose. It gives me a reason to move on. No, Hunter does. He's the love of my life. I can't deny it. Even when he kidnapped me._

Caitlin heard the door open. He's back. Oh god, how she felt about him. She loved him so much. Her heart skipped a beat and pounded. She always, always smiled when she saw him. Even Ronald Raymond, her dead husband, didn't make her feel like this. Caitlin loved Hunter so much that not even the multiverse can't keep them apart.

"How was your day, darling?" Hunter asked sweetly.

"It- it was fine... I'm just not feeling _myself_." She replied while looking down at her hands. Hunter grabbed both of her hands and kissed her passionately. He reached his tongue and touched hers. The taste of peppermint and raspberry combined. Caitlin melted into his kiss and started to whimper. Hunter broke the kiss slowly then Caitlin hugged him.

"I- I wish I never got these powers. I don't feel safe." Caitlin said, more worried than usual.

"I promise it'll be okay, we'll get through this together." He said while smiling and placing his chin on her head. Then he carried her to their bed. He kissed her and whispered in her ear, "Take a nap, I'll make dinner." Her only response was a simple nod. She looked at him and his face flashed those black eyes and a wide smile for a brief moment and went back to normal. _What..._ She thought to herself. _Maybe I'm just tired..._ He kissed her forehead and left without hardly making a sound. Caitlin shook. The only thing she could hear was her breathing and then fell asleep quickly. 

* * *

 

**_Joe's house_ **

"Hey, Iris!" Barry said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey." She replied.

"Listen, what you said about us being together... I-" He started.

"Barry it's okay. I'm over that now..." She said disappointed.

"No- no Iris, I  _want_ to be with you." He started and she looked at him with caring eyes, "I was wrong. More than a year ago I had feelings for you. I still do. So, why don't we give this a shot, eh?" Barry looked at her worried, and she didn't reply. Iris just stood there trying to process it. "I'm ready, Iris." Barry said quietly.

"I- Barry I don't know what to say." She responded, "Yeah, I would like that." Barry quickly grabbed her hips and kissed her for a brief second. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

* * *

 

**_Caitlin's dream_ **

"Come with us." A voice called out to her.

"Wh-what?" Caitlin replied to the strange voice. The room was dark. It was almost like she was floating. She couldn't see anything, but her hands in the dim glow of whatever source the light was coming from. Caitlin couldn't feel anything.

"Join us, Caitlin. With your powers, you could have anything you ever wanted, even getting rid of,  _Zoom_. After all, he did scare you and you still don't know if you can still trust him. He's a monster to you, isn't he." 

"No, he's not a monster! Who are you?"

" _Alchemy_ " He responded to her question.

"Alchemy...? I've never heard of you?"

"You could say I'm someone new..."

"I don't want to go with you. I want to stay here! What did you do to me? Did you give me these powers!?" Caitlin shouted.

Alchemy just responded with an evil laugh. She started to panic.

* * *

Caitlin woke up, terrified of what she had become. Was she like Killer Frost? Was that her- her destiny? "Caitlin." Hunter said softly as he entered the room. "Dinner's ready." He said dreamily. She sighed and sat up and just stayed still for a few moments. "Is something the matter, sweetheart?" He asked. She looked down and said "I had a dream. It felt real. But there was a guy, he called himself- Alchemy I think? He told me to join him to get whatever I wanted." She didn't tell Hunter the other part of getting rid of him. "It felt real." She said and then looked up at him.

"Tell me immediately if you ever have a dream like that again." Hunter said not as a suggestion but more as a command "Maybe we should tell the others about your powers?" She replied saying, "No! I cant. I don't know what they would think of me! They could think I'm, dangerous." She said worriedly. Hunter just stood there staring at her and then changed the subject saying, "Come, dinner is ready." He reached down and grabbed her hand and carefully pulled her up. "But please, don't say anything until I can control these powers? I don't want to hurt anyone." 

"Of course." Hunter responded. She kissed him and they walked into the kitchen to eat dinner. She looked in the mirror for a second and saw her eyes and then stopped and gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. "No..." She broke down crying, "No..." She felt her hair growing the pale color, her fingertips aching to freeze something, her mouth covered with a gloss of light greenish-white. She fell. "Cait!" Hunter said bending down to pick her up. "It's okay, it's okay!" He said while hugging her. "I promise everything's going to be okay."

* * *

 

**_Joe's house during dinner_ **

"Wally, dad." Iris started. "Me and Barry have something to say."

"We're officially dating." Barry said.

"Congrats you two." Wally said not sounding very excited but more interested. Wally felt something wrong. He felt a bit of, jealousy roaming inside of him. He is new to this lost family of his and Barry is considered a son to Joe since he took Barry in when his mother died.

"Yeah, cant wait for the wedding and grand babies!" Joe said sarcastically. Iris gave him a slap on the arm then Joe and Barry let out big laughs. Wally didn't want to be questioned so he joined in laughing a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah. What if we don't wanna have children." Iris said with a smirk on her face.

Then Joe let out a big sigh then Wally and Barry started laughing a little. 

"Oh!" Iris started, "I should text or probably tell in person, Caitlin and Hunter," She said pausing, "and maybe Cisco" Iris said quietly, "about us dating, tomorrow."

"I wonder what Cisco would do?" Barry said chuckling at the thought.

"Eh, who knows anymore." Iris said looking over at Barry.

"Yeah, who knows..." Barry said.


	5. Chapter 5

_"A people without the knowledge of their past history, origin and culture is like a tree without roots."_

-Marcus Garvey

* * *

 _Caitlin..._ Voices of the man who claimed to be 'Alchemy' kept calling to her in a sort of telepathic way. She couldn't get rid of those voices, she's afraid.  _You have an extraordinary ability..._ Caitlin didn't want to tell Hunter.  _Use it. Don't waste it. You can have anything you ever wanted whenever you want._ Caitlin put her hand up to her forehead. She lost her balance and fell. Thankfully, she quickly stretched out her arms and fell on her hands. Caitlin couldn't take it anymore. She kept getting headaches every time he spoke. So she went to him. Before she left, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote;

_Hunter, I've gone out for a few days._

_Don't_ _come looking for me. I'll be back in a few days._

_Love you,_

_-Caitlin_

Her heart broke as she thought of Hunter's reaction.  _Maybe... Just maybe I shouldn't do this. No- no, I can't I need to find out why I have these- powers... Maybe the man named Alchemy will help? It's worth a shot since I don't know what's happening. I wont stay there long. I'll just ask and if he tries to attack me, I'll just use my powers. Yes, that's it._ So she left to the 'calling' she named it. She knows where to go. She's seen it in her dreams.

Just an hour after she left, Hunter arrived home.

"Caitlin!" He called out, no reply. "Cait? Wh-" He saw the note lying on the kitchen counter. His eyes grew wide and his heart sank. Hunter shook a little. "Oh no... She didn't go to him... Did she?" He said to himself. 'Don't come looking for me.' He read that sentence over and over again trying to understand. He noticed that 'Don't' was underlined, like if it was a specific command. "Caitlin, why must you do this..." He said while closing his eyes.  _I have to trust her. If she didn't trust me, she wouldn't have gone. I have to trust that she's safe. Oh, please be okay, Cait. Please. Please, Cait, don't get hurt._ Hunter was worried about her because he never heard of Alchemy, or seen him. He's afraid of what will happen to her.  _What if he hurts her!_ He was too afraid to think of anything else. He ignored her letter and left to find her. True love? Yes. Is he really worried about her? Of course. He wouldn't have changed his ways if he didn't truly love her, right? It was all because of _Caitlin_...

* * *

"Alchemy!" She cried out. 

"So, you decided to come..." Alchemy said while turning to face her. It spooked her a little. That mask, the robe, that voice. It made her shiver.

"Can you help me control my powers? You can help me right?" She asked.

"Hmm, of course I will. That is why I called you here, no?" Alchemy replied.

She nodded a little. She had some hope in her heart that he could help her. But the thing she didn't consider- what if he is going to use her? Nothing like that crossed her mind. She just wanted help.

Alchemy brought her to a room with a dim light. He ordered her to try and hit the target on the wall. When Hunter was away, Caitlin would secretly practice her skills, aiming those ice crystals to her bathtub. No marks were left, thank god for that. So this should be easy for Caitlin.

Caitlin closed her eyes put both of her hands together and almost like throwing darts, but she used both of her arms. From the side of her body, her arms used force and shot the shard out. She hadn't aimed, so it was off, a lot off. She hadn't even hit the target! She tried again and again, only a couple hit the outer rim. She tried once more but, using one hand she, in using a motion of pushing something, she fired the crystal. It landed a little inside the rim, but hardly enough to be proud of. Many of the shards have already melted into a pool of water.

Caitlin let out a sigh and Alchemy, with evil in his heart, ran ahead of her and she was to shocked to move because he came in front of her so quickly. He put his thumb on her forehead and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell, she had fainted. 

"Not that smart of a girl..." He said with a laughter escaping him.

* * *

 

When Caitlin woke up, she felt numb and frigid. Her hair was frozen blonde, her lips frozen, her eyes white as snow, her skin was as pale. She had fully become like her doppelganger. Her voice made a little echo and an almost rattle snake sound. She felt nothing. She couldn't feel, care, love... Caitlin was taken under the full control of Alchemy. Just as soon as she woke up, Alchemy called to her.

"Caitlin, meet me outside." He ordered her. It was almost like she was in a trance. She walked outside and to her surprise she saw Hunter. He found where she was, thankfully. Alchemy and Caitlin stood side by side. Caitlin felt her neck for she felt something bothering her. A collar was rapped around her neck! It was a device to control minds of others. By the looks of it, Hunter used his speed to fight Alchemy while she was sleeping.

"Cait! What has he done to you!" Hunter cried out.

Before she could answer, Alchemy yelled out, "Finish him." Caitlin couldn't object for he had full control over her with that collar. She tried to fight it but she failed. Her eyes glowed white and her hands shed frost. She let out a shard almost hitting Hunter but he was to fast for that.

"Caitlin! Listen to my voice!" Hunter yelled. Caitlin couldn't hear anything. Hunter didn't want to fight back. But he had no other choice. He fought her, hit her, but not enough to be so painful. It hurt his heart to do this to her. But if he could just knock her out he maybe he would be able to remove that collar. Hunter didn't use super speed for this unless it was to doge her painful shots of ice.

"Caitlin, this isn't you!" Hunter said.

"You don't know me at all!" 

"But you're wrong! The Caitlin I know wouldn't hurt anyone!" 

Caitlin stayed silent. She was trying to fight it. Then, Hunter suddenly came up to her and kissed her. Her eyes widened and all the power inside of her was drained out and returned to Alchemy. Her hair, skin, eyes, and lips turned to normal. She was  _normal_ again.

"H-Hunter?" Caitlin said, clueless of what just happened.

"You! You shall pay for thi-" Alchemy started before Barry came running and punched him and knocked him out. Caitlin and Hunter were in shock.

"Barry, how did you find us!" Caitlin asked.

"...Security cameras..." Barry replied.

"Oh." Caitlin and Hunter said at the same time.

"Caitlin, why didn't you tell us about your powers? We could have helped you!" Barry said worriedly.

"I- I was afraid of what you would think of me... If you would think I was dangerous, a harm to you." Caitlin said with a sigh.

"Of course not! We're friends. Like with Cisco and his powers, we would have done the same with you. We would have helped you, but I guess those powers of yours went back to this guy." Barry said.

"I'm sorry Barry." Caitlin looked down.

"It's okay, Caitlin." Barry started, "And everyone knows."

"How did Cisco take it...?" Caitlin said.

"Eh, well, I don't know if he was scared or excited..." Barry replied while remembering what happened. 

"Cisco screamed like a little girl and fell for a few moments then got back up saying "This... is... so... oh no..." But Cisco had this nervous look on his face and fainted from exhaustion and well, just being out of breath, I guess." Barry explained.

"Not anything new." Caitlin replied and they all laughed.

* * *

 

Barry raced back to STAR Labs with Alchemy and Hunter ran back carrying Caitlin. 

"Caitlin! Hunter! I'm glad you guys are okay." Cisco said.

Caitlin smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Cisco,"

"Hey!" Iris said with a cheerful smile and came up to hug Caitlin, "Before you say anything, um, Barry and I are-" She noticed Cisco's bright eyes and his widened smile, "dating..." Iris said while still looking at Cisco. Then, as fast as he could, Cisco came up to Barry and Iris and hugged them both. Barry rolled his eyes while Iris chuckled. 

"Oh and Caitlin, I wanna run some tests on you to check and see if all of the power is gone." Cisco said. She nodded and left with him to run those tests. Even though they pretty much know all of her power is gone, Cisco just wants to reassure himself because he's just, well, Cisco. He was afraid and still is of, Killer Frost. 

 

 

 


	6. Part 1-3 *FINALE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. So this part 1-3 is actually a fanfic I wanted to start for A LONG TIME. I've ran the words in my head so many times before I go to sleep. I've planned this since July.

_"True love stories never have endings."_

-Richard Bach

* * *

  _Something isn't right._

Caitlin started running down the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs. Something was chasing her. Blue lightning cracked through the halls.

 _Left. Right. Left. Lef-_  

Caitlin gasped.  _It can't be..._ she thought to herself. "H-Hunter..." She said quietly but still in shock. It was him. Zoom in his full demonic speedster clothing. "Wh- I thought that- I trusted you!" She screamed while tears gathered in her eyes. She was about to faint. The man she trusted and loved, was all fake.

" _I'm not the man you think I am, darling._ " Zoom said calmly.

"I-I don't understand. I thought you agreed tha-" ... A moment of silence rained on them. "Your not Hunter. Your not him..." She said, breaking the silence.

" _Hm, perhaps. I'm him and I'm not. Everything will make sense, eventually._ " Zoom said before running off with her.

* * *

  _What is this place... It's so dark._ Caitlin was taken away to a secret location, on Earth 1. Not like the last time where she could see and it was Earth 2. This was a much more different setting. She can't see but only a shadow of her hands. Caitlin was scared and lonely. There wasn't a sound, except for the drips of water finding it's way through the walls. Then all of the sudden, she heard someone speed in. 

Zoom turned on the lights. It blinded her for a second, she blinked a few times, and adjusted her sight. Caitlin wasn't chained at all. She was  _free._

"Who are you...?" Caitlin asked quietly.

" _You already know who I am."_ Zoom replied.

"No... I mean...  _What_ are you?" Caitlin asked.

" _I guess you could say I'm... I'm the darkened soul of the man who posses me." Zoom said._

Caitlin understood, completely. That moment, she knew this wasn't Hunter. At least, it wasn't his body. It's his mind and heart formed into an unbeatable darkness. 

"Why did you take me." Caitlin questioned firmly.

" _Because..._ " He turned, facing away from her. " _You're the only one who brings the light and shares it with me. I am his soul and mind. I speak for him. I speak from his heart, and what he thinks, especially of you. I- love you. But no matter how hard you try, you can't lock up the darkness."_

Caitlin sighed because even if Hunter is good, Zoom is apart of him and will always be. Caitlin had doubt that he did love her from the start of when she took him in, but she didn't exactly know if he did or not. Now she knows. 

* * *

 "Where's Caitlin? I got your text." Hunter asked concerned.

"We don't know yet. We just found the place a mess and Caitlin wasn't here so..." Cisco said.

"Don't worry Hunter, we'll get her back. We always do." Barry said.

"Wait! Can't we just check the security cameras?" Cisco said, raising Hunter's hope.

Cisco got on the desktop and brought up the security cameras and searched for the last 5 hours of footage.

"There!" Cisco said.

They saw it. They saw it all. Barry had a mixture of anger and fright. Hunter was shocked too, since he didn't do this and since he vowed never to wear that suit again.

"Why?!" Barry shouted at Hunter.

"I didn't do this! Why would I want to?" Hunter shouted back.

At that moment Hunter got a strange feeling. He saw them. It was a vision, the P.O.V. from Zoom. He saw Caitlin. 

"I know where she is..." Hunter said. 

(Yeah, pretty short chapter. Chapter 2 is going to be much longer.)

 


	7. -READ THIS-

Okay so I'm starting another fanfic soon. DON'T WORRY THIS ONE WILL HAVE IT'S FINALE 2 CHAPTERS. So decide:

The rating (Teen or mature)

The ship (Snowmon, snowjay, zoomfrost, or westallen or ANY SHIP IN THE FLASH FANDOM)

The plot idea (Example: Barry Allen spends Christmas alone but he gets an unexpected visit from an old friend) (It can be as long as you want! If you want some quotes or some scene to be in it, then go ahead! LET YOUR IMAGINATION GO WILD)

SO YEAH. Comment bellow VVVV You will be credited as a co-author and also in the story itself! (Note- I prefer Snowmon or Snowjay.) ALSO- I will use all the ideas you come up with in the future! All of the fan fic ideas will be used!

(IF YOU CAN COME UP WITH A GOOD PLOT WITH A JEALOUSLY THING WITH CAITLIN SEEING BLACK SIREN WITH ZOOM I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER. So don't judge on how bad it is. A little criticism is appreciated so I can learn to get better!


End file.
